warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Whisperflight
Whisperflight belongs to [[User:Dawnreader the SkyWing-NightWing|'Dawnreader']]! Please don't steal! Whisper's theme song is Ghost, by Au/Ra and Alan Walker. Appearance Today I'm kinda feelin' like a ghost Call my friends but ain't nobody home Tell myself I'm fine but I don't really know I'm just scared that I'll end up, I'll end up, I'll end up alone I never let it show But I feel like a missed call on a phone Trying to live my life, pay as you go But I'm so scared that I'll end up, I'll end up, I'll end up alone - Once a living cat, now reduced to a mere wisp- perhaps a fragment of your imagination. Whisper was a cat who once held good in their heart, who devoted their life to becoming a medicine cat. If only they were still alive. Whisperflight is a sleek, magnificent cat and has unusual fur. It's not quite white and not quite gray, flowing off of them like a silver waterfall, especially on their tail and ears. It's even more so captivating in sunlight. Their voice is faint and hoarse, as if they were being choked by thorns. Whisper’s eyes are black, blacker than black, blacker than your deepest, darkest nightmares. History More in-depth history to come soon! :D You know I’m like a ghost, sometimes I have to fade And it haunts me that I have to be this way You say it’s gone cold, I say I’ll do better But I always seem to disappear again You know I'm like a ghost, I see it in your face And it haunts me that I have to be this way You say it's gone cold, I say I'll do better But I always seem to disappear again You know I'm like a ghost - Deep in the shadowy forests of ThunderClan, a kit was born. Well, two kits, actually- Aspemkit, the small, sleek one and Thrushkit, the nervous, twitchy one. Thier father was Eaglestar, a legendary leader, surpassing even Firestar in strength, skill, and speed. Eaglestar wanted his kits to become brave, loyal, fierce warriors, like himself. He put his kits through rigorous training, and they developed much quicker than the other kits in the nusrsery. Aspenkit took on a protective role, caring for Thrushkit even when he was broken and bitter, and they also helped for the younger kits in the nursery such as Shiningpetal's newborn litter. One day, when Aspenkit and Thrushkit were nearing six moons, a terrible storm struck, ripping up plants and sending them hurtling into the sky. When it finally abated, the ThunderClan camp was devestated and in ruins. All prey had been chased from the area, and the storm's fierce winds had caused catastrophic damage. That, of course, was only half the problem. Bigger predators lay in wait in their burrows. Predators that caused enough damage to a strong and healthy Clan, but imagine how terrible it would be for a starving, weakened Clan... say, one in a certain abandoned quarry that had been especially hit hard by a very strong storm. One such predator was a badger. Already starving, the storm had driven off virtually every source of prey. It was desparate. It needed food. And if it had to turn to eating kits, than so be it. And so, late at night when most of the cats were asleep and unaware, a horrifying, starving badger snuck into the ThunderClan camp. Luckily, as all desperate creatures do, it didn't watch its stealth. Soon, a cat named Shrewnose, who was having a particularly bad dream, sounded the alarm, and several warriors were soon on the badger, driving it back with every step. If they had kept at it, they would have won the battle, but suddenly one of the warriors, Pearlsky, unexpectedly dropped dead from exhaustion. To try and compensate, the remaining warriors fought harder than ever before. It was at this point that the starving, desperate badger, having been severely wounded, turned into a furious creature of pure rage. Nothing at this point could have stopped it, and most of the Clan barely escaped with their lives. In their absence, with the only medicine cat frantically trying to save the lives of several others, the badger attacked the nursery. Chaos followed in the battle that ensued, the furious badger being matched only by the two ferocious queens. Unfortunately, they could only hold off the creature for so long, and Shiningpetal soon collapsed at the badger's claws, followed shortly by Whispersong, their mother. Horrified, Aspenkit and Thrushkit grabbed the younger kits and fled into the dark woods, climbing the trees for safety. Hours later, they returned to the camp. Or what was left of it. The storm was bad enough, but the badger had destroyed it and the medicine cat could only do so much. Aspenkit was shocked. She had never known how badly a storm and a badger could tear a Clan apart. Personality You know I never meant to cut you off Got phantom feelings I can never solve Stranger things to worry 'bout, I know But I'm so scared that I'll end up, I'll end up, I'll end up alone - Work In Progress Quotes Can't see myself in the mirror Does that mean I'm not really here? I'm losing touch with everything I know And I'm so scared that I'll end up, I'll end up, I'll end up alone - Work In Progress Trivia You know I'm like a ghost, sometimes I have to fade And it haunts me that I have to be this way You say it's gone cold, I say I'll do better But I always seem to disappear again You know I'm like a ghost, I see it in your face And it haunts me that I have to be this way You say it's gone cold, I say I'll do better But I always seem to disappear again You know I'm like a ghost - Work In Progress Quotes Ghost, ghost, ghost, ghost Ghost, ghost, ghost, ghost You know I'm like a ghost Ghost, ghost, ghost, ghost Ghost, ghost, ghost, ghost, you know I'm like a ghost Ooh, I'll be okay, I'll be alright, I know Ooh, I'll be okay, I'm just scared that I'll end up alone - Work In Progress Relationships You know I'm like a ghost, I see it in your face And it haunts me that I have to be this way You say it's gone cold, I say I'll do better But I always seem to disappear again You know I'm like a ghost - Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:Status (Deceased) Category:Medicine Cats Category:Non-binary Category:Content (Dawnreader the SkyWing-NightWing)